


Joanna and George

by Captainkirkmccoy (faithintheboys)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Epistolary, Good Parent Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Idiots in Love, Inspired by The Parent Trap (1998), Kid Fic, Multi, Parent James T. Kirk, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-11-28 18:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18211754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithintheboys/pseuds/Captainkirkmccoy
Summary: George Kirk wants nothing more than to set up her dad with his best friend, Bones. Can she convince Leonard McCoy's daughter, Joanna to help?Told in emails and comms, this fic was totally inspired by From Night Owl To Dog Fish by Holly Goldberg Sloan and Meg Wolitzer and The Parent Trap, of course.





	1. A Friendly Head's Up

**From:** George Kirk <georgiakirk@StarfleetPrepatory.fd>                                   

 **To:** Joanna McCoy <joanna.mccoy@woodwordacademy.fd>                   

 **Subject:** Friendly Head’s Up

 

Hi, 

So, this might be the weirdest thing I’ve ever done and you might think I’m crazy but here it goes.

Our dads are meant to be together. 

My dad’s name is Jim Kirk. He’s a second year command track cadet at the Academy. Your dad and my dad are roommates. Dad says he’s the only sane person around and that your dad saved his life like a million times. My mom says my dad has the mental capacity of a twelve-year-old boy and is as accident prone as one too. 

Oh and don’t worry. My parents aren’t together. Mom says dad was an unfortunate mistake but that I’m the best thing that happened to her. She didn’t tell my dad that I existed for like twelve years. Don’t know why I just wrote that. Oh well. 

I’ve never met your dad but he seems nice from what my dad says. Actually, he’s pretty much all he talks about. He calls him Bones for some reason. “Georgie, Bones told me the coolest joke.” Or “George, do you know what Bones and I did?”

And before you ask, because everyone does, yes. I was named after my grandpa and hero George Kirk _not the state_. I like my name. For a while, it was the only connection to my dad I had.

Anyway, do you wanna help me get our dads together?

Let me know!

George Kirk

***

 **From:** Joanna McCoy <joanna.mccoy@woodwardacademy.fd>                      

 **To:** George Kirk <georgiakirk@StarfleetPrepatory.fd>                              

 **Subject:** Re: Friendly Head’s Up

 

George,

It’s beyond weird that you’re emailing me. We’re practically strangers! 

My dad’s mentioned your dad too. He usually calls him an idiot or infant or kid. I think it’s in an affectionate way? I don’t know, grownups are weird. 

I’m not sure its a good idea to get our dads together. My dad is still upset from my parent’s divorce and he has a lot of work to do while at the Academy. This is supposed to be a fresh start for him. He doesn’t need any distractions. And from what I’ve heard…Jim Kirk is a distraction. 

Sincerely, 

Joanna Beth McCoy

Honor Society Vice President, Woodward Academy

First Chair Viola, Woodward Academy Orchestra 

***

 **From:** George Kirk <georgiakirk@StarfleetPrepatory.fd>                                  

 **To:** Joanna McCoy <joanna.mccoy@woodwordacademy.fd>                  

 **Subject:** Re: Re: Friendly Head’s Up

 

What do you mean, he’s a distraction?

***

 **From:** Joanna McCoy <joanna.mccoy@woodwardacademy.fd>                      

 **To:** George Kirk <georgiakirk@StarfleetPrepatory.fd>                              

 **Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Friendly Head’s Up

 

My mom’s fiancé Clay says your dad will _probably_ drop out of the Academy. If he’s not kicked out first. And the tabloids report that he failed some important test that all command track cadets need to pass to graduate? That sucks! 

But you’re lucky! Your dad might not go to space. I wish my dad was back in Georgia. He doesn’t need to be a doctor on a spaceship! He could run my grandpa’s old clinic. It would be safer. Don’t you worry about your dad?

Sincerely,

Joanna Beth McCoy

Honor Society Vice President, Woodward Academy

First Chair Viola, Woodward Academy Orchestra

***

 **From:** George Kirk <georgiakirk@StarfleetPrepatory.fd>                                    

 **To:** Joanna McCoy <joanna.mccoy@woodwordacademy.fd>                    

 **Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: Friendly Head’s Up

 

Wow, your mom’s fiancé sounds like an asshole. My dad WILL NOT drop out of the Academy or get kicked out. He’s really smart. Like smarter than you can imagine. He’s going to be the youngest captain in Starfleet history.

I’m sorry I emailed you. It was a waste of time. 

And I don’t worry about my dad. He’s got good people watching out for him. Like your dad. My dad says that he and your dad will be on a ship together as CMO (that’s Chief Medical Officer) and Captain one day. Sorry your dad isn’t coming back to Georgia but it’s all been decided already. And when I get to high school, I’ll be able to spend a summer on the ship with them. That’s pretty freaking cool, if you ask me. 

George Kirk

***

 **From:** Joanna McCoy <joanna.mccoy@woodwardacademy.fd>                     

 **To:** George Kirk <georgiakirk@StarfleetPrepatory.fd>                               

 **Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Friendly Head’s Up

 

George, 

What do you mean it’s already been decided??

Dad said that if anything he was planning on getting a job at a space station or colony a few warps from earth. I know _nothing_ about him being on a ship. He hates space! Your dad was probably telling you what he hoped would happen. 

And how is it that you get to go on a ship as a high schooler? Isn’t that dangerous? Won’t you interrupt the ship’s flow or something?

P.S. Yeah, Clay is a REAL a-hole. 

Joanna Beth McCoy

Honor Society Vice President, Woodward Academy

First Chair Viola, Woodward Academy Orchestra

***

 **From:** George Kirk <georgiakirk@StarfleetPrepatory.fd>                                   

 **To:** Joanna McCoy <joanna.mccoy@woodwardacademy.fd>                  

 **Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Friendly Head’s Up

 

I told you they were meant to be together. That means that when they graduate, they’ll end up on a ship together. Dad says that Bones doesn’t trust another CMO to take care of him and also Dad promised your dad that he would make sure nothing bad happened to your dad in space, as long as they were together. 

And I’m a part of an accelerated Starfleet Academy Prep program during the summer. It’s VERY selective.  It’s like camp but cooler. We do drills, take flying lessons, communication courses and even get to shadow a Starfleet lieutenant! You should see if you can join! You would be able to spend more time with your dad. 

George

***

 **From:** Joanna McCoy <joanna.mccoy@woodwardacademy.fd>                      

 **To:** Doctor Leonard McCoy <leonard.mccoy@starfleetacademy.fd>   

 **Subject:**  Starfleet Camp?

 

Dear Daddy, 

I tried calling but you didn’t answer your comm. I hope I’m not bothering you. 

Did you know that Jim (your roommate) has a daughter my age? We’ve been talking…she seems pretty eccentric. 

Anyway, she mentioned a Starfleet Camp that she was a part of and it looked cool. I would love to visit you in San Francisco this summer!

Do you think you can send over an application on a padd? I tried to access it but it’s only available to Stafleet members. I guess you have to be referred?

Thanks, Daddy. Love you!

Xoxox 

Jo 

***

 **From:**  Doctor Leonard McCoy <leonard.mccoy@starfleetacademy.fd>            

 **To:** Joanna McCoy <joanna.mccoy@woodwardacademy.fd>         

  **Subject:**  Re: Starfleet Camp?

 

Jo Jo! 

How are you, Darlin’? You minding your Mama?

Sorry I missed your call, sweet pea. I just finished up a shift at the Academy clinic. Just about to finish up some homework. Can you believe your daddy gets homework just like you?

Are you sure you want to go to Starfleet Camp, Jo? What happened to the performing arts camp you went to last year? I would love for you to come visit but you don’t need to go to camp for that. Although, it would be nice for you to spend some time with Georgia. I think you two would get along–just like Jim and I did (even if we agree they’re both eccentric. Don’t tell him I said this, but I’d go crazy if it weren’t for the kid. Keeps things interesting around here.)

I’ll call you tomorrow afternoon after my classes. We can talk more about camp, okay, sweetheart?

Love, 

Your daddy

***

 **From:**  Jocelyn McCoy <JMcCoy@federationmail.fd>                                       

 **To:** Doctor Leonard McCoy<leonard.mccoy@starfleetacademy.fd>   

 **Subject:**  Camp

 

Leonard, what in the hell did you put into Jo’s head? A Starfleet camp? Are you out of your mind? You can barely stand the idea of a cross-country flight on a shuttle and now you want _our daughter_ to train to go to space? Like she’s some cannon fodder? 

You’ve got to put a stop to this. You do not get to make me the bad guy here. 

***

 **From:** Jocelyn McCoy <JMcCoy@federationmail.fd>                                       

 **To:** Doctor Leonard McCoy <leonard.mccoy@starfleetacademy.fd> 

 **Subject:**  Re: Camp

 

Jesus H. Christ, Joce. She’s my daughter too. And she’s the one that requested the camp. I never brought it up. Our agreement was that she would spent part of the summer with me. If that means she wants to attend camp while here, then so be it. Let her have fun. 

***

 **From:** Joanna McCoy <joanna.mccoy@woodwardacademy.fd>                      

 **To:** George Kirk <georgiakirk@StarfleetPrepatory.fd>                              

 **Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Friendly Head’s Up

 

Guess who’s coming to camp? Thanks for letting me know about it. 

And I finally get to meet your dad too. Have you met my dad yet?


	2. You'll Never Guess What Happened!

**From:**  George Kirk <georgiakirk@StarfleetPrepatory.fd>                                                                                                                                                            

**To:**  Joanna McCoy <joanna.mccoy@woodwordacademy.fd>                                                                                                                                                 

 **Subject:** You’ll Never Guess What Happened

 

I just got to spend the weekend with my dad! And your dad!

So, your dad is totally amazing. I’m sure you already knew this but I need to tell you what happened yesterday afternoon. 

And I guess I should also say sorry your mom didn’t let you come to family weekend. I know you would have had an amazing time!

But anyway, your dad totally saved my dad’s life!

So my dad’s pretttty much allergic to everything. My mom says she’s grateful I didn’t take after my dad even though I am kinda allergic to a few things. Bones (I get to call him this too!) says that he should write a medical paper on my dad because they discover like a new thing he’s allergic to every day. 

So, we were all at the camp cookout. And this guy Gary–who is a total asshole like your mom’s fiance–was making the food and your dad told him to please make a separate meal after he cleaned off the grill because he was making skewers with peppers and my dad’s allergic to peppers. (I just pretend I am because I think they’re gross). 

But Gary–who, your dad said is a few peaches short of a pie–didn’t do that and some of the pepper juices got on my dad’s burger and he had an episode!

He started choking and his face swelled up and it was soooo scary. 

Your dad jumped into action so quickly! He apparently always carries an epi-pen on him and he stabbed my dad in the leg with it. And then the paramedics came and dad and Bones and I got to ride in a transport. 

He’s still in the hospital because they have to keep him under observation and he had to breathe with a tube overnight. 

I’m kinda freaking out but your dad has been really nice. He made me a milkshake when we got back to their apartment and this morning before we went to go visit my dad, he made the best pancakes. He said he used to make you pancakes all the time. I’m sorry you couldn’t be there. 

George Kirk

***

 **From:**  Joanna McCoy <joanna.mccoy@woodwardacademy.fd>                                                                                                                                                 

 **To:** George Kirk <georgiakirk@StarfleetPrepatory.fd>                                                                                                                                                             

 **Subject:**  Re: You’ll never guess what happened

 

George,

Oh my god, is your dad okay? I’m so glad that my dad was there and that he acted quickly. My dad is amazing like that. He once gave the Heimlich to Mr. Gershwitz, who’s like a hundred years old, when he choked on a meatball at a town spaghetti dinner. He was so calm when everyone was freaking out. 

I hope this Gary guy gets reprimanded. He should have known better. 

And yeah, I wish I was there too. I’m not talking to my mom right now. I’m so so mad at her. She’s impossible. 

Sincerely,

Joanna Beth McCoy

Honor Society Vice President, Woodward Academy

First Chair Viola, Woodward Academy Orchestra

***

 **From:**  George Kirk <georgiakirk@StarfleetPrepatory.fd>   

 **To:**  Joanna McCoy <joanna.mccoy@woodwordacademy.fd>   

 **Subject:** Re: Re: You’ll never guess what happened 

 

Oh, yeah. Your dad sent a bunch of angry comms to Captain Pike, who handles cadets, and a few other people. I think he’s getting whatever Starfleet’s version of a time out is. 

And I hate to break it to you, but the way your dad was soooo worried about my dad? And the way he shoved Gary when he found out about the peppers? I think that means your dad really really likes my dad. A lot. 

***

 **From:**  Joanna McCoy <joanna.mccoy@woodwardacademy.fd>                                                                                                                                                   

 **To:** Doctor Leonard McCoy <leonard.mccoy@starfleetacademy.fd>                                                                                                                                   

 **Subject:**  You’re the best

 

Dear Daddy,

I just wanted to write and tell you how proud I am of you. Thanks for being the best.

P.S. Did you really punch Gary Mitchell at the picnic? I hope you didn’t get in trouble even though he deserved it. I hope Jim’s okay too.

***

 **From:**  Doctor Leonard McCoy <leonard.mccoy@starfleetacademy.fd>                                                                                                                                     

 **To:** Joanna McCoy <joanna.mccoy@woodwardacademy.fd>                                                                                                                                                    

 **Subject:**  Re: You’re the best

 

Oh, darlin’ that’s the best thing a daddy could hear. Thank you. I’m so proud of you too, sweetheart. I’m sorry you didn’t get to come to family weekend but guess what? I get a little break in a few weeks and I’m planning on coming to Georgia to see you. Can’t wait to see you!

And yes, Jim’s okay. He’s got more lives than a cat. Thank you for checking in. Mitchell’s on probation. I have a feeling I won’t have to worry much about him anymore.

***

 **From:**  Joanna McCoy <joanna.mccoy@woodwardacademy.fd>                                                                                                                                                     

 **To:** Doctor Leonard McCoy <leonard.mccoy@starfleetacademy.fd>                                                                                                                                         

 **Subject:**  Re: Re: You’re the best

 

 ****YOU’RE COMING HOME?! REALLY? FOR HOW LONG?

I’m so excited! I scared Juniper so bad that she fell off my bed, poor kitty. Will you be staying at Nan’s? Or maybe you can sleep in the guest room? Or if that’s too weird, can we get a fancy hotel room at the Forest? And we can have afternoon tea and shirley temples in the fancy room with the fireplaces?

Anyway, I CAN’T WAIT. Is Jim coming??

***

 **** **From:**  Doctor Leonard McCoy <leonard.mccoy@starfleetacademy.fd>                                                                                                                                     

 **To:** Joanna McCoy <joanna.mccoy@woodwardacademy.fd>                                                                                                                                                   

 **Subject:**  Re: Re: Re: Re: You’re the best

 

Yes! I am! For a whole week. I’m so excited too! Can’t wait to see you, darlin’!

I think I’ll be staying at Nana’s for the time but I think we can definitely plan to go to Forest’s for afternoon tea.

Jim has a few mandatory seminars and tests to attend to over the break so he won’t be able to come visit. But you’ll get to meet him soon. I promise.

***

 **From:**  Joanna McCoy <joanna.mccoy@woodwardacademy.fd>                                                                                                                                                 

 **To:** George Kirk <georgiakirk@StarfleetPrepatory.fd>                                                                                                                                                             

 **Subject:**  Re: Re: Re: You’ll never guess what happened

 

Guess what?! My dad’s coming home for a whole week next week! I think your dad is doing some stuff at the academy so he can’t visit. That’s really unfortunate because I wanted to meet him. 

Are you going to be able to spend any time with your dad during the break?

I’m also still not so sure about our dads getting together, though. I think they’re just really really good friends. My dad’s the best. Everyone likes him, even when he’s grumpy and all doctor-y. It would be nice, though. He deserves to be in love. 

***

 **From:**  George Kirk <georgiakirk@StarfleetPrepatory.fd>                                                                                                                                                           

 **To:**  Joanna McCoy <joanna.mccoy@woodwordacademy.fd>                                                                                                                                                     

 **Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: You’ll never guess what happened 

 

Ughhhh, lucky!

I won’t get to see my dad at all because I have to go back to Iowa with my mom. My grandparents still live there. But it’s really boring and they don’t even have a good vids system. I mostly just read A LOT. My grandma on my dad’s side doesn’t even live in Iowa anymore so it’s not like I get to see her either. She’s an engineer on a Starfleet base near the neutral zone. I talk to her a lot on comms. She’s funny and tells the best stories about dad as a kid. 

He worked a whole summer fixing everyone’s appliances–old Terran radios, replicators, air conditioners–but he always did something funny to them. Like the radio only played Romulan stations or the air conditioner talked or the replicator made everything a certain color (even if the food was still good). 

I wish I could do stuff like that. Dad’s good at everything, even if he won’t admit it and doesn’t like to show it. Mom said she was always trying to get dad to act smarter than he was. But that he was always such a doofus. I wonder if your dad thinks that?

What are you guys going to do next week??

***

 ** **From:**  **Joanna McCoy <joanna.mccoy@woodwardacademy.fd>   

 ** **To:**** George Kirk <georgiakirk@StarfleetPrepatory.fd> 

 ** **Subject:**  **Sorry

 

Hi George!

I’m sorry i didn’t write. Daddy got to come early! It was like the best surprise in the world. Even mom was impressed!

So, we went to this amazing inn in town called Forest. It’s super old like before World War Three old. And they make the yummiest sandwiches and chocolate covered strawberries at afternoon tea. Have you ever had a scone with clotted cream and raspberry jam? They’re my favorite. 

We also went to a baseball game in Atlanta, which is like an hour away from our town. And we went shopping and went to a movie marathon at the hover car drive in. It was THE BEST. 

Annnnd, my dad couldn’t stop talking about your dad. “Jim said this…” “Jim did this…” “One time, Jim…”

And his eyes kinda get that bright, lit up look like my eyes do on Christmas or when I get my Viola solo music for the first time. 

Well, I have a few more days with my dad and I’m really looking forward to not spending it with mom and Clay, ugh. 

Talk soon!

***

 **From:**  George Kirk <georgiakirk@StarfleetPrepatory.fd>                                                                                                                                                           

 **To:**  Joanna McCoy <joanna.mccoy@woodwardacademy.fd>                                                                                                                                                   

 **Subject:**  Re: Sorry

 

I comm’d with Dad yesterday. I think he misses your dad A LOT. He kinda looked sad and lonely. He said he was going to bed at TEN THIRTY. Kirks DO NOT go to bed early. It’s like against the law. 

He has a big test tomorrow. Some survival unit thing. Dad and I are kinda competitive so I know he’s going to do the best in his class. Kirks are the best at tests and games. Just so you know. 

***

 **From:**  Joanna McCoy <joanna.mccoy@woodwardacademy.fd>                                                                                                                                                 

 **To:** George Kirk <georgiakirk@StarfleetPrepatory.fd>                                                                                                                                                               

 **Subject:**  Is everything okay??

 

George! I heard what happened. Dad left immediately on a direct shuttle back. Apparently, he's your dad's emergency contact?

I hope your dad’s okay. Dad was really worried. 

***

 **From:**  George Kirk <georgiakirk@StarfleetPrepatory.fd>                                                                                                                                                               

 **To:**  Joanna McCoy <joanna.mccoy@woodwardacademy.fd>                                                                                                                                                 

 **Subject:**  Re: Is everything okay??

 

So I guess that thing about my dad having more lives than a cat is true?

And your dad saved my dad’s life AGAIN? I think we owe him big time. 

I’m in the hospital with dad. I fought two nurses before your dad told them to leave me alone and I can sleepover in the room. 

Your dad is now my best friend. 

***

 **From:**  Joanna McCoy <joanna.mccoy@woodwardacademy.fd>     

 **To:** George Kirk <georgiakirk@StarfleetPrepatory.fd>                                                                                                                                                               

 **Subject:**  Re: Re: Is everything okay??

 

I guess my dad’s just real good at saving lives and punching people who bother your dad. 

Mom actually gave dad a name of a lawyer she went to school with in San Francisco so that my dad and your dad can protect themselves if that paparazzi sues them or something. But Starfleet apparently also stepped in? I guess they didn’t react well when one of their cadets was harassed. 

I’m glad to hear your dad’s out of the hospital. Let me know if you need anything. 

My dad’s pretty great. I’ll let you be his best friend for like a day. But we’ll have to share him with your dad I guess. :D

***

 **From:**  George Kirk <georgiakirk@StarfleetPrepatory.fd>                                                                                                                                                           

 **To:**  Joanna McCoy <joanna.mccoy@woodwardacademy.fd>                                                                                                                                                     

 **Subject:**  Re: Re: Re:  Is everything okay??

 

Thanks for not asking about the obvious. Everyone else does. I’m sick of talking about it. People think I’m damaged because of it. But like…how could that have affected me? My dad was little when it happened. 

My mom’s letting me stay home for the week. I usually get to stay home around Remembrance Day too. I actually wish I was in school, though. I hate that everything can’t be normal. Stupid reporters. 

***

 **From:**  Joanna McCoy <joanna.mccoy@woodwardacademy.fd> 

 **To:** George Kirk <georgiakirk@StarfleetPrepatory.fd>                                                                                                                                                             

 **Subject:**  Re: Re: Re: Is everything okay??

I’ve never seen my mom so upset! She went into full lawyer mode when the news broke. She’s been on the phone with her attorney friends for hours. 

I don’t understand why people want to keep talking about the tragedy. It happened over twenty years ago and it was awful. I hate that we even have to learn about it in history class. 

How did they even find out your dad was on Tarsus IV?

 


	3. Cashing In

**From:**  George Kirk <georgiakirk@StarfleetPrepatory.fd>                                  

 **To:** Lieutenant Montgomery Scott<montgomery.scott@starfleet.fd>

 **Subject:** Cashing In

Hi Mr. Scott, 

My name is George Kirk. I got your name from Gaila–she said you owed her big time after she helped you find Admiral Archer’s missing beagle that one time? Sorry she couldn’t help you again. I hope it’s not too lonely on Delta Vega. 

I’m writing because Gaila said you were the best hacker around and had an “ambiguous moral compass” (her words, not mine) that might be able to help me in a project I’m working on. 

It’s about revenge. 

I’m not sure if you get the news all the way on Delta Vega or if you recognize my last name. It’s in the news a lot. Sometimes for good reasons but usually, especially lately, for bad. Someone leaked confidential documents about my dad and now the press and tabloids and a whole bunch of nosy turd buckets are bothering us. 

All the adults say that there’s nothing we can do but let it blow over, as if it was just a dust storm or bad weather. But this is serious and scary and my dad doesn’t deserve it. 

So if you’re interested–can you send me an encrypted comm link? I’d love to talk more. If not, I understand. 

Thanks, Mr. Scott. 

George Kirk 

***

 **From:**  Lieutenant Montgomery Scott<montgomery.scott@starfleet.fd>               

 **To:** George Kirk <georgiakirk@StarfleetPrepatory.fd>  

 **Subject:** Re:Cashing In

Well, hello. You must be the lass Gaila was telling me about. I’d be honored to help. I’ll send the link in a sec. 

Cheers! Scotty

***

 **From:**  George Kirk <georgiakirk@StarfleetPrepatory.fd>                                    

 **To:** Joanna McCoy <joanna.mccoy@woodwordacademy.fd>                   

 **Subject:** So…

I knew about Tarsus long before I was supposed to.

But my parents sat down and told me a few days ago, when all the news broke and the footage was everywhere. I’ve never seen them so…rattled. Like they were worried about talking to me. My dad seemed so distant about it. And all I wanted to do was curl up next to him and forget about it all. 

I understand that we record history so we can make sure it doesn’t happen again and we teach it so that we can learn from the past but why do we have to keep bringing up horrible memories and focusing on the survivors like they’re some sort of famous pariah (this is my word of the day, by the way. It means outcast). A reporter stopped my dad on his way from the gym at the academy. It was the first time he’d been out without a hoodie over his head or a security detail and the guy harassed him and then sold the vid to a tabloid. 

Captain Pike got so mad. No reporters have been allowed on campus without a permit! I’m sending him a thank you card and my favorite chocolates. 

But yeah, it’s pretty bad. And they haven’t told me everything. Just that a bad man hurt a lot of people when my dad was little. And that he and a few survivors are all that’s left and that sometimes people get fixated on it. 

I think they downplayed it a lot. Because people at school have been asking questions. Amber Carmino and Winston Unger found me at lunch where I was reading in the library. “Is it true your dad ate other people to survive?” “Is it true your dad had to kill people?” “Is it true Starfleet felt bad about it so they let him into the academy?”

I got sent home because I shoved my table into Winston and threw at Amber. I’m not getting suspended because no one was hurt but I have to see the school therapist. Whatever. 

Do you have bullies? Have you ever got in trouble? I doubt it, Ms. Honor Society Vice President.

George

***

 **From:**  Joanna McCoy <joanna.mccoy@woodwordacademy.fd>    

 **To:** George Kirk <georgiakirk@StarfleetPrepatory.fd>            

 **Subject:** Re: So…

Whoa. I don’t usually condone violence and think it’s an immature reaction but I wish I was there so I could have helped you push the table into Amber and Winston. They sound like ignorant bullies. I hope they got in trouble. 

I’m glad to hear that the President’s renewal vows have been taking up the news’ attention, though they need to stop harping on their dresses.  I also wrote my local news station to say that their constant attention on your dad and Tarsus was disrespectful and played out. 

It’s kind of weird because ever since my dad called my mom for help with the reporter and stuff, they’ve been civil? I hope it stays that way. But knowing them…it won’t. 

I have a nemesis named Cynthia Bachenwheeler. We’re neck and neck for the fifth spot in our class rankings and she’s a horrible, mean person who fakes her volunteer hours for the honor society and said I was going to hell because I didn’t go to church enough and my parents got divorced. But she’s just upset because I got voted the Vice President and she wasn’t voted in at all. 

What were you reading in the library when they bothered you? I sometimes spend my free periods at the library if my orchestra teacher isn’t available or the music practice rooms are booked. 

I’m currently reading a biography on Artemisia Gentileschi and Maria Anna Mozart. They’re amazing and strong and brave in their own ways. I wish I was more like them. Or you.

Love, 

Jo

***

 **From:**  Joanna McCoy <joanna.mccoy@woodwordacademy.fd>    

 **To:** George Kirk <georgiakirk@StarfleetPrepatory.fd>            

 **Subject:** Re: Re: So…

I’m not brave. I cried into my pillow a lot these past few nights. And I’ve been hiding in the library from everyone because as much as I would want to throw books at people who stare at me or say weird things about my dad, I don’t want to get kicked out. 

Amber and Winston had to write apology letters to me.  Amber’s parents said that I was overreacting and being too sensitive and I should get expelled for pushing their daughter. Winston’s grandparents called my mom to apology too–his grandpa knew my grandpa once upon a time and was really upset that Winston treated me that way. 

Sometimes when I’m bored I read one of my favorite books in the library at lunch. None of my friends are scheduled for lunch with me (a conspiracy, I think because the lunch monitors couldn’t handle us all together). So this time I was reading  _The Remarkable Journey of Coyote Sunrise._ It’s about a girl who travels around America in a school bus with her dad and meets all these interesting people who help her get back home after five years. Her relationship with her dad kinda reminds me of me and my dad. I love it a lot. 

Anyway, after school I get to go to self-defense class. My dad signed me up and we convinced my mom to let me go. I think she’s afraid I’ll learn to start fights instead of stopping them. :D

I’m thinking of starting a countdown until camp. Just two months!! I can’t wait to meet in person, even though I feel like I’ve known you forever. 

Love, 

George


End file.
